Momentos de Veracidad
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cinco momentos, expresados en viñetas de 155 palabras, vividos por Verity, la atenta asistente de "Sortilegios Weasley"; un regalo de cumpleaños para Escristora, con todo mi aprecio!


**Momentos de Veracidad **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic ha sido creado como "regalo de cumpleaños" para quien se autodenomina **"La Loca del **_**Frerity"**_ del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", _**Escristora, **a quien deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños con esta colección de cinco relatos "155w" basados en **Verity** ("Veracidad" en inglés).

* * *

_**Momento 1: El descubrimiento:**_

El sexto año de Verity en Hogwarts estuvo marcado por la presencia de Dolores Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora y Directora del colegio, período complicado para todos los estudiantes.

Cuando oyó el alboroto dentro del castillo, Verity se encontraba regresando de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que le sorprendió ver salir a muchos estudiantes, detrás de dos en escobas y una profusión de fuegos artificiales.

―¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó Verity, extrañada, a unos Gryffindor de sexto año.

―¡No creo que no los conozcas! ―saltó uno de los "leones", mientras señalaba al cielo—. Son George y Fred Weasley, los mejores Gryffindor en mucho tiempo, y grandes bromistas.

―¿Y por qué se van? ¿No deberían terminar el año? —repreguntó la chica, pues ya había ubicado a los gemelos, con quienes compartía Herbología.

―No, ellos ya nos habían comentado que se iban en algún momento, y aprovecharon hoy.

Verity siguió viendo el cielo, a dos puntos alejándose.

* * *

_**Momento 2: El re-encuentro:**_

Verity, luego de salir de Hogwarts, comenzó a explorar opciones de trabajo o continuar estudios, pues pensaba, y con toda la razón, que ya que es mayor de edad, necesitaría establecerse por su cuenta.

Por ello acudió a cuanta oferta de trabajo encontraba en "El Profeta":

**"El Caldero Chorreante":** Tom nunca le agradó y, aunque la paga era buena, no le gustaba limpiar, ni siquiera su propia habitación._ Descartado._

**"El Emporio de la Lechuza":** Se las llevaba mal con las mascotas, mucho más con las lechuzas._ Descartado._

**"Borgin And Burke's":** Nada que ver con artículos oscuros, además el Callejón Knockturn no le gustaba. _Descartado._

**"Sortilegios Weasley":** Apenas se presentó, la contratación fue instantánea, no le dieron opción de presentarse._** Aceptado.**_

Lo primero que pensó Verity cuando el _señor_ Fred Weasley le estrechó la mano fue "¿De verdad me está contratando sin entrevistarme?"

La respuesta implicaría aspectos más personales. Fred se había enamorado "a primera vista".

* * *

_**Momento 3: El enamoramiento:**_

Para Verity, trabajar en "Sortilegios Weasley" implicaba aprender a identificar una cantidad enorme de artículos, pociones, juguetes y a su vez conocer las ideas, promociones y locuras de sus jefes.

¿Cómo los diferenciaba? Era sencillo: George la trataba con más sobriedad, mientras que Fred era más cercano. La mirada de George era menos cálida, más gerencial, mientras que la de Fred era abrasadora, más humana.

Tanto que Verity prefería estar más en contacto con Fred, aunque no tenía problemas en hablar con George. La atracción por Fred la estaba superando.

Cuando Fred le pidió por primera vez que se quedara a ayudarle a preparar una compra para enviar por lechuza, Verity aceptó gustosa, porque las palabras que dijo "el Señor Fred" la desarmaron por completo:

―Verity, cuento contigo, incluso más que con mi hermano.

―Si usted lo dice.

―Es la más absoluta verdad —le respondió, besándole la mano y haciendo que cayera rendida y enamorada.

* * *

_**Momento 4: La despedida:**_

Cuando George y Fred recibieron la noticia que se estaban preparando para luchar en Hogwarts, pues Harry Potter estaba en el castillo, estaban organizando productos en los estantes de la tienda. Verity, al enterarse, sintió un malestar, que ella no quiso mostrar, pues Fred estaba preocupado.

―Tenemos que llegar a "Cabeza de Puerco", Aberforth sabe como entraremos a Hogwarts.

―Señor Fred ―preguntó la chica, tratando de no mostrar su angustia—, ¿es estrictamente necesario que vayan?

―Verity —la tomó gentilmente de los hombros, besándola suavemente en la frente y luego en los labios, sin importarle que George viera—, mi familia apoya a Harry Potter; si no fuera por él, este negocio no existiría, ¿podemos dejarlo sólo en su lucha?

―No… Tiene razón. Por favor ―le contestó en un susurro, mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos verde grisáceo―, cuídense.

—Nosotros nos cuidamos, que _ellos _se cuiden.

Cuando se _desaparecieron,_ Verity no pudo resistir llorar.

* * *

_**Momento 5: la cruel verdad:**_

Verity cerró la tienda, y se fue a su apartamento, orando a todos los Grandes Magos para que protegieran a su amado, mientras el malestar se instalaba en su cuerpo, que intuía tendría que ver con una nueva vida. Una rápida prueba mágica lo confirmó: llevaba en su vientre el fruto de su amor con Fred.

No pudo dormir, estaba inquieta, preocupada, sin saber que ocurría en Hogwarts.

Al amanecer se sorprendió por la algarabía que se escuchaba en la calle. Al asomarse al balcón, le impactó ver a muchos magos y brujas (las capas son inconfundibles) lanzando vítores al aire.

Pero ella sentía que algo no estaba bien. No sintió ánimos para abrir la tienda, y prefirió quedarse en casa. Una lechuza le trajo la peor noticia.

_Fred falleció. Lo enterraremos mañana en Ottery Saint Catchpole. Los demás Weasley estamos sanos. _

_George._

El duelo, el dolor se instaló en la alegre y servicial Verity.

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños,****Escristora!**_ Espero que estos cinco relatos inspirados en Verity sean de tu agrado y consideración... Disculpa la tardanza, pero las lechuzas estaban de huelga XDDD Salud y saludos!


End file.
